Las serpientes también sienten
by Sofi Diggory
Summary: Es el día de su iniciación, a partir de ese momento Theodore Nott se convertiría en mortifago. Pero el como una serpiente, tiene cosas que decir y como todo ser humano, esta mas que asustado por tener en su brazo la marca tenebrosa.


Las serpientes también sienten.

Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Mortifagos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Los personajes le pertenecen a la amodiada J.K, yo solo me los afane unos segundos

* * *

><p>Aunque apenas fuera mediado de junio el castaño temblaba como si fuera el mes de noviembre y estuviera desnudo acostado en un banco de nieve, sus dientes castañeaban y un sudor frió lo empapaba por completo. Respiro profundo y como pudo siguió caminando mientras su capa negra se arrastraba por el camino, que alrededor de unos quince chicos y dos chicas, caminaban en una fila en línea recta, mientras que sus cabezas eran ocultas por las capuchas de sus túnicas y sus rostros por mascaras plateadas. Era su iniciación para convertirse en mortifago y Theodore Nott estaba más que asustado, así es, una serpiente estaba más que cagado de miedo porque en escasos minutos se convertiría en un mortifago.<p>

En su camino pudo ver a los escoltas que los acompañaban, entre ellos diviso a Bellatrix Lestrange, que daba saltitos como una maniática animándolos pero más que a nadie a las dos chicas, diciéndole que se sintieran honradas porque el Señor de la Tinieblas aceptaba muy pocas mujeres, Theo sintió pena por ambas chicas y más aun sabiendo quienes eran. Una vez cuando todos llegaron al claro del bosque, vieron como allí ya los esperaban aun mas mortifagos en una ronda y en el centro estaba Voldemort esperándolos. Una vez que ellos, los que ese día se convertirían en mortigados, estuvieron rodeados por los mortifagos, incluyendo a los que lo habían escoltado, la iniciación comenzó.

"_Debes convertirte en mortifago aunque no quieras_" esa fue una de las faces que le dijo su padre cuando, este se negó a convertir en sirviendo del Innombrable "_Theo, me eh enterado de que tu hermanita ya ha cumplido los seis años, felicidades_" dijo Lord Voldemort cuando sito a todos aquellos que tendrían el honor de convertirse en sus nuevos seguidores a solas. Ya había visto morir a su madre frente a sus ojos, no se permitiría volver a presenciar lo mismos y menos a su querida hermanita Shaniqua. Los ojos rojos los miraban con frialdad, maldad y superioridad, sus piernas parecían el perfecto calco de una gelatina cuando este comenzó a hablar.

- Blaise Zabini – su amigo avanzo mientras todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

* * *

><p>Lo había dicho, había levantado la mano y había aceptado ver a los Thestrals, lo que significaba que había presenciado con sus ojos la muerte de alguien, había aceptado que sus ojos habían visto a su madre cayendo sobre el frió suelo de mármol color blanco de su casa. Lagrimas sin control brotaban de sus ojos, su cabello estaba alborotado por las múltiples veces que sus manos temblorosas habían pasado por él. En ese momento no le importaba quien lo viera, con lo que acababa de aceptar había sido ya suficiente ni quería imaginarse si su padre se llegaba a enterar de que había revelado poder verlos. Solo tenía ocho años, su hermanita apenas tenía dos años de edad cuando eso ocurrido y desde ese entonces ambos había sido criados por su padre.<p>

Theo solo se percató de que tenía compañía, cuando dicha persona se aclaró la cargante y cuando este levanto la vista cuatro pares de ojos lo observaban. Sus amigos lo miraban con pena, a muy pocos Slytherin se los veía llorara como estos lo miraban a él en ese momento y allí estaban cinco serpientes estaban viendo a otra serpiente llorando. Este se sintió ahogado ya que el castaño se había ocultado en el baño de los chico para que nadie lo viera o escuchara llorar y estaba encerrado en un cubículo muy pequeño sentado sobre el inodoro mientras Draco, Blaise, Goyle y Grabble lo observaban.

- Eh Theo, bueno….. eh, si lo que te preocupa es que alguien siga…. Eh, hablando de esto o que tu padre se entere…. – trato de consolarlo su amigo Blaise, cuyo moreno tenía tanto tacto como una cuchara de madera.

- Lo que Blaise quiere decir- continuo el rubio de ojos grises, ya que al parecer se había dado cuenta de que su amigo no se le daba muy bien el tema de consolar, no era que este fuera un maestro en el tema de consolar, pero se le daba un poco mejor- Es que te quedes por seguro, que con algunas amenazas, bromas pesadas y muchas cosas más que se nos ocurrirán, no se hablara más del tema.

-Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros- dijo Grabble mientras, con sus manos tan grandes como calderos, le daba golpecitos en el hombro, pero más que golpecitos de compasión y de apoyo, este por poco más le quebraba el hombro. La intención es lo que cuenta, trato de recordarse Theo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?- soltó de repente Goyle y este vio como tres codos se clavaban con fuerza en las costillas de su amigo, este hizo una mueca de dolor y murmuro entre dientes- Hay, eso dolió.

Después de todo lo sucedido Theodore, no solo se permitió sonreír sino también reír en conjunto con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Un destello rojo escarlata ilumino varios kilómetros del bosque de donde se encontraban, para que minutos después su amigo Grabble, se uniera a la ronda de mortifagos como había hecho anteriormente Blaise. Dos personas más fueron llamadas y entre ellas una de las dos chicas, este podía ver como mechones de color castaño se escabullían sin permiso de la capucha y los grandes ojos azules de la chica iluminaban la mascarada que ocultaba su rostro, una Ravenclaw. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que los Slytherins, son malas personas o que simplemente, que por pertenecer a esa casa uno termina siendo un mago tenebroso?, ¿acaso estos no conocían a Zacharias Smith?, el chico podría ser un Hufflepufff pero sin duda era un dolor de cabeza, además de ser un idiota más que insufrible. A lo largo de toda la historia varios magos tenebrosos habían salido de las demás casas y no solo de la casa de las serpientes, pero claro ¿Quién dudaría de los valientes leones o de los inteligentes águilas o de los leales y trabajadores tejones?. Las serpientes solo por pertenecer a dicha casa y ser astutos ya eran clasificados como los villanos, ¿acaso ya por ser serpientes dejaban de sentir y de tener corazón?, ese era una de las tantas cosas que enervaban al castaño.<p>

- Draco Malfoy – dijo la voz fría con un tono de diversión, hasta se podría decir que estaba feliz, algo completamente diferente a los pobres adolecentes que trataban de ocultar su miedo. Cuando el rubio extendió su brazo izquierdo, Theo pudo ver como dicho brazo temblaba. Todos pensaban que dicho chico carecía de sentimientos y de corazón, pero había un pequeño problema del que se olvidaba la gente de hablar de él o de cualquier otra serpiente. El corazón aun latía, la sangre aun corría por su cuerpo, tenía sentimientos, era humano, todos ellos aún eran humanos no unos monstruos como los que ellos tenían delante de sus ojos. Simplemente había recuerdos que Nott nunca olvidaría, como el que estaba a punto de zambullirse.

* * *

><p>El Gran Salón poco a poco iba quedando vacío ya que los estudiantes, luego de su sabroso y elaborado desayuno, se diría a clase como hacia cotidianamente. Los tres amigos caminaban entre el mar de alumnos, su primera hora era pociones y estos querían estar ya presentes cuando el profesor Snape llegara, claro que habían tenido que abandonar a Grabbe y Goyle, ya que estos se negaban a levantarse antes de terminar de engullir los diez pasteles de chocolate que aún quedaban en la mesa. No estaban tan lejos de las mazmorras, abrían llegado enseguida si no fuera por unos niños de cuarto año que estaban lanzándose hechizos en medio del pasillo, era como si estos estuvieran participando de un duelo. Los tres serpientes se quedaron congelados al ver como tres alumnos, tanto como dos de Gryffindor como un Slytherin, le tiraban embrujos a una pobre niña que yacía inconsciente en el piso, que al parecer era una tejón, que era asistida por un niño perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw., mientras otra niña o más bien dicho, otra serpiente trataba de enfrentarlos.<p>

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – ladro Draco y al instante los hechizos pararon y las varitas bajaron.

- ¡Ellos la atacaron por la espalda!, ¡como cobardes que son! – chillo la Slytherin más que alterada.

- No es nuestra culpa que sea una asquerosa sangre sucia – ese comentario sorprendió a los tres amigos de una manera más que extraña, estos pasmados vieron como el Gryffindor decía tales palabras.

- Tu tía es una Squib, así que cállate – la cara de la chica estaba roja de ira.

- ¡Desmaius! – la pobre chica cayó al suelo, la serpiente reía mientras los leones le daban palmadas en los hombros en modo de felicitación.

- ¡Accio varitas! – dicho esto, rápidamente las tres varitas de dichos chicos fueron a parar a sus manos, Theo vio como Blaise corría a socorrer a la chica, que estaba en compañía de cuya chica esta había protegido y del chico y con ayuda de Blaise, la Hufflepuff y el Ravenclaw llevaron a su amiga a la enfermería.

- Veinte punto menos por cada uno – dijo Draco, no era muy normal ver como este quitaba puntos a su propia casa y por eso Theo no lo interrumpió- Llego a ver que vuelven a hacer eso y hablare con Snape y McGonagall, ¿entendido?- dicho esto Theo les devolvió las varitas y estos salieron corriendo.

Luego de todo lo acontecido en el día, Draco había recompensado a la niña con quince puntos por haber defendido a sus amigos, al águila con diez puntos por no abandonar a ambas en ningún momento y a la tejón también con diez puntos por ayudar a su amiga que había sido atacada y que anteriormente la había protegido.

* * *

><p>- Theodore Nott<p>

Había llegado su hora, sus amigos ahora mortifagos estaban en la ronda junto a las dos chicas, la cual una era un águila y la otra era Amatista Carrow, ahijada y sobrina de los hermanos Carrow, la chica que había defendido a una Hufflepuff y a un Ravenclaw de dos Gryffindors y de un miembro de su misma casa, por haber llamado a la tejón sangre sucia. Pero lamentablemente ella siempre seria conocía solo por sus tíos y no por sus acciones de bien, pero con todos era lo mismo, solo eran juzgados por la casa a la que pertenecían, por los padres que tenían sin contar si dichos padres eran mortifagos o tenían algo que ver con Voldemort. Automáticamente si tenían eso, dejaban de ser buenas personas, cuando en realidad eso eran más que mentiras, ¿acaso nadie se había puesto a pensar que tal vez solo actuaban porque sus padres los tenían amenazados o que tal vez a estos los tenía amenazado el Innombrable?, claro que no.

El castaño avanzo y extendió su brazo izquierdo para que luego una mano fría y espeluznante lo tomara. Estaba tan pero tan nervioso con lo que pasaría, que este trato de calmarse pero eso no le salió tan bien ya que casi se reía a carcajadas en la cara del Amo de los mortifagos por el simple hecho de recordar que: no tenía nariz, era calvo, al parecer tenía una extraña obsesión por las serpientes hasta tal punto de quererse parecer a uno y este había sido vencido por un simple bebe con pañales.

La voz fría murmuro las palabras y al finalizar coloco su varita en su brazo y presiono con fuerza, para que luego del destello rojo escarlata quedara marcada en su brazo, la marca tenebrosa de los mortifagos. Voldemort lo acompaño hasta que Theo se uniera a la ronda junto a sus amigos y así presencio el resto de las iniciaciones, pero todos tenían un porque lo hacían, Draco por la madre, Grabbe y Goyle por sus padres, Blaise por su abuelo, el por su hermanita ¿y quién sabe las razones de los demás?, solo muy pocos se hacían mortifagos por gusto. El seguía siendo humano, aunque tuviera esa cosa en el brazo, estaba muy orgulloso de ser un Slytherin, Theo sabía que tarde o temprano el Innombrable caería y que esa marca nunca se iría por completo hasta desvanecerse. Las serpientes también sientes, este lo sabía perfectamente por cada vez que ve a su hermana o a la chica que lo vuelve loco, como él se ve junto a sus amigos, él es y será un humano perteneciente a la casa Slytherin y una serpiente que siente, al igual que las otras.

* * *

><p>Holis, espero que les aya gustado el cap, no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews, besos y abrazos, chao<p> 


End file.
